The Basement Entity
The Basement Entity was a creature created when Thaddeus Micawb attempted to create a playmate for his Frankenstein-esque dog Patchwork. After the Ghostbusters found the creature, they were able to send it back to its home dimension.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Loathe Thy Neighbor" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:17-21:20). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "It didn't belong in our world. We sent it back where it came from." History Thaddeus Micawb attempted to create a playmate for his first creation, Patchwork. Instead, he opened a doorway into another dimension and let a paranatural being cross into the physical plane.Thaddeus Micawb (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Loathe Thy Neighbor" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:46-17:53). Time Life Entertainment. Thaddeus says: "Well, I was trying to make a playmate for Patchwork and I sort of opened up a doorway into another dimension."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Loathe Thy Neighbor" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:54-17:57). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "So you let a Paranatural Being into our world." According to the rest of the Micawb Family, it was never seen but always heard, in the form of earth shaking roars and rumbles in the night. They tried to get rid of it on their own but to no avail. Eventually, they hired the Ghostbusters under the premise of a haunted house case. The Ghostbusters tracked the entity to a hidden passage where they came upon a large set of locked double doors. Thaddeus tried to stop them and admitted he was responsible. However, Patchwork scratched the door and the entity burst through the door. It nearly ate Slimer and Winston Zeddemore before Egon Spengler realized the entity could absorb only a preset amount of blast streams from the Proton Pack.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Loathe Thy Neighbor" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:18-20:21). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It can only absorb so much energy. Keep shooting. Full stream!" The build up of power caused it to implode and return to its home dimension. Classification When Egon measured for readings with the P.K.E. Meter, he got an immediate high reading but of a type he never saw before.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Loathe Thy Neighbor" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:25-06:30). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "This house definitely has very high readings but of a type I've never seen before." Notably, very strange readings. The entity is immune to Proton Streams but can absorb a limited amount of it before being dispersed. It also had the power to summon minion spirits remotely and created Book Chompers on two separate occasions and a Gargoyle.Lydia Micawb (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Loathe Thy Neighbor" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:16-07:19). Time Life Entertainment. Lydia says: "It's the ghost. He's done this once before." It is a completely alien lifeform not from the physical plane.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Loathe Thy Neighbor" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:20-13:22). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "If this is a supernatural entity, it's totally different from all others."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Loathe Thy Neighbor" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:42-13:44). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "And a Paranatural Being is totally alien. Not life as we know it." Since it is noted to be a Paranatural Entity, it may be an outlier of the standard classification system (animated). Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Loathe Thy Neighbor" References Gallery Collages BasementEntityinLoatheThyNeighborepisodeCollage.png BasementEntityinLoatheThyNeighborepisodeCollage2.png Primary Canon BasementEntity01.png|First encountering the Basement Entity BasementEntity02.png|It tries to eat Winston ParanaturalBeing05.jpg|Backside BasementEntity03.png|On the move BasementEntity04.png|Overloaded ParanaturalBeing08.jpg|Overloaded with energy ParanaturalBeing06.jpg|About to Explode ParanaturalBeing07.jpg|Sent back to home dimension Category:RGB Characters Category:Corporeal